mariofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. Wii
|genre = 2D Platformer |modes = Single Player, up-to 4 player co-op |platform = Wii }} New Super Mario Bros. Wii is the latest platforming game in the Super Mario series and the first Mario side-scrolling platform game for a console since Super Mario World for the SNES. The spin jump and riding Yoshi are features from Super Mario World. It is the follow-up and remake to New Super Mario Bros. for the Nintendo DS. Four individual players can play together as Mario, Luigi and a Blue and a Yellow Toad. Plot Mario and his friends are celebrating Princess Peach's birthday when a huge cake arrives. The Koopalings and Bowser Jr. pop out and throw the cake on top of Peach,"imprisoning" her. They carry Peach to their Airship fortress, while Mario, Luigi, and two other Toads pursue. The other Toads from the castle use a cannon to blast the Propeller Suit and Penguin Suit for Mario and the others. After defeating all the Koopalings, Kamek and Bowser Jr, the team gets to Bowser's castle. When they find Bowser, one of them jumps on a button and sends him falling down to the lava below. Mario, Luigi and the Toads see Princess Peach in the cage, but she turns out to be Kamek wearing Peach's dress. Kamek then flies out of the cage and casts a magical spell that makes Bowser come back ten times larger than his normal size, giving chase. The four run away from Bowser until they get to a large button below Princess Peach. One of them pushes the button and the giant Bowser falls into the lava again. Peach is then released from her cage. Mario and Peach walk out of Bowser's castle and see Luigi, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad coming down in hot air balloons. Luigi walks out of his balloon and lets Mario and Peach in, but the balloon goes up without Luigi, so the Toads offer him a ride in their balloon. After the credits, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings are all trying to push regular sized Bowser back up. They succeed, but by causing a huge thud, and Bowser's castle falls on all of them. Gameplay The gameplay is primarily similar to that of the original New Super Mario Bros. for the Nintendo DS, with several key changes, including that of multiplayer gameplay. Multiplayer Up to four players can play a level together. If players die in the game, they are suspended from gameplay until another player pops a bubble that their fellow character is suspended in. Players can pick up other players and throw them, a technique that can be implemented both cooperatively and competitively. If all the players are in a bubble at the same time, they will return to the map screen. Power-Ups Three additional power-ups have been added to the Mario Bros. arsenal. The Ice Flower from Super Mario Galaxy allows characters to freeze enemies as does the new Penguin Suit. The Propeller suit allows Mario and others to preform spinning jumps and fly. Yoshis have also been added into the game and serve generally the same purpose as they did in Super Mario World. Super Guide A Super Guide, which allows players to skip sections of the game they can't beat, has been added into the game to make it easier. Activating the super guide will show a computer playing as Luigi how to beat the level with option of trying again. The guide can be used only after the player has died eight times. Worlds and Levels *World 1 **Tower and Castle boss - Larry Koopa **Enemy Course enemies - Goombas *World 2 **Tower and Castle boss - Roy Koopa **Enemy Course enemies - Spinies *World 3 **Tower and Castle boss - Lemmy Koopa **Enemy Course enemies - Ice Bros. *World 4 **Tower and Castle boss - Wendy O. Koopa **Airship boss - Bowser Jr. **Enemy Course enemy - Porcu-Puffer *World 5 **Tower and Castle boss - Iggy Koopa **Enemy Course enemies - Stalking Piranha Plant *World 6 **Tower and Castle boss - Morton Koopa Jr. **Airship boss - Bowser Jr. **Enemy Course enemies - Bullet Bills *World 7 **Tower and Castle boss - Ludwig von Koopa **Enemy Course enemy - Lakitu *World 8 **Tower boss - Kamek **Airship boss - Bowser Jr. **Enemy Course enemies - Podoboos **Catle boss - Bowser *World 9 **10 King Bills found in level 9-8 Mushroom Houses Main Article: Mushroom House Mushroom Houses are houses that you can enter to either get a Power-Up, a 1-Up, or a Star. Cannons In each world, a cannon is available somewhere on the map. The cannon's purpose is for the player to get in the cannon and let the cannon shoot the player to a different world. This makes it easier to get through the game, but may make it harder for the player. For example, the cannon in World 1 shoots you to World 5. Both have a huge level difference, where as World 1 is easy, and World 5 is more advanced. Because of this, it may be hard for the player to suddenly go from very easy courses to way more advanced courses. Also, because your character is shot to World 5, the Worlds in between are still locked and cannot be unlocked unless the player finishes World 1, 2, 3, and 4. Cannons can be unlocked by finding a secret goal in a certain course that is close by the cannon. When finding the secret goal, the goal will have a black castle instead of a brown one. Also, Mario will say something different from what he mostly says when he passes a normal goal. Characters Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Blue Toad *Yellow Toad Bosses *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Larry Koopa *Roy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Kamek Enemies *Goomba *Green Koopa Troopa *Red Koopa Troopa *Dry Bones *Heavy Parabeetle *Thwomp *Lakitu *Spike *Pokey *Spiny *Buzzy Beetle *Stone Spike *Piranha Plant *Hammer Bro. *Boomerang Bro. *Fire Bro. *Ice Bro. *Cheep Cheep *Deep Cheep *Blooper *Super Thwomp *Bramball *Broozer *Mecha-Koopa *Koopa Paratroopa *Paragoomba *Boo *Big Boo *Bob-omb Release New Super Mario Bros. Wii was first released in Australia on 12 November, 2009. The game was then released in North America on November 15, 2009, Europe on November 20, 2009 and in Japan on December 3, 2009. Reception *It was the 2nd most bought game for 2009, first being Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, It was also one of the most anticipated game of 2009. Gallery File:E3-2009-new-super-mario-screens-20090602012019003-1.jpg|Mario on Yoshi.|link=Mario File:New-super-mario-bros-wii-20090924045802761.jpg|Jumping Mario.|link=Mario File:E3-2009-new-super-mario-screens-20090602012008097-1.jpg|Propeller Toad carrying Luigi.|link=Propeller Mushroom File:E3-2009-new-super-mario-screens-20090602012011815-1.jpg|Blue Toad on Red Yoshi (Note that in the final game, a Pink Yoshi appears instead of a red one).|link=Yoshi File:E3-2009-new-super-mario-screens-20090602012012628-1.jpg File:New-super-mario-bros-wii-20090924045755777.jpeg-1.jpg File:E3-2009-new-super-mario-screens-20090602012014206-1.jpg File:E3-2009-new-super-mario-screens-20090602012017471-2.jpg File:E3-2009-new-super-mario-screens-20090602012015690-1.jpg File:E3-2009-new-super-mario-screens-20090602012009206-1.jpg File:E3-2009-new-super-mario-screens-20090602012003237-1.jpg File:New-super-mario-bros-wii-20090924045758105.jpeg-1.jpg File:E3-2009-new-super-mario-screens-20090602012001534-1.jpg File:E3-2009-new-super-mario-screens-20090602012000034-1.jpg File:Bullet_Bill.jpg World 8 NSMBW.jpg|mario fights bowser in the new super mario bros __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Wii-only games